


Fish

by Cold Lightning (ArticNight)



Series: HAPPY HOLIDAYS!!! [21]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M, Secret Relationship, Shark - Freeform, not really - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-15
Updated: 2015-12-15
Packaged: 2018-05-06 19:33:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5428076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArticNight/pseuds/Cold%20Lightning
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No one even knows what is going on with the shark</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fish

Silence as everyone just stared. There was a lot of things that were expected when the Flash ran into the Rogues current hideout. Even Caitlin, Cisco and Jay were silent. Harry was muttering something under his breath.

“...why is there a huge fish in the tank?” Barry asked slowly.

“Technically it’s a caribbean roughshark.” Len supplied.

“And… why is it here?”

“That’s what we were trying to figure out.” Lisa sighed. Mick was tapping the glass as Shawna tried stopping him. Mark was just staring. Hartley threw his hands up, muttering under his breath in a different language before storming off.

“Hey CC!” the familiar voice of Axel Walker called out as he entered the room, “My old man said he was-” Axel cut himself off as he saw the tank. His eyes lit up as he ran forward excitedly.

“Axel.” growled Len, arms crossed and eyes narrowed.

“He actually got it!” Axel cheered, “He asked me what I wanted for my birthday so I said some really BS thing, didn’t think he’d actually get it but he did!” Barry pinched the bridge of his nose.

“You asked James Jesse to get you a shark for your birthday.”

“Why not?”

“How do you plan on taking care of it?” Len asked, “Having a pet is a big responsibility and you can barely take care of yourself. Not only that but you have to clean the tank, feed it, make sure it’s healthy. Do you know what you're getting into?”

“Yes _dad_.” Axel sighed in a very teenager way. Barry couldn’t stop the snort that escaped him at that. Len glared at him.

“Dad?” Barry asked snickering.

“Oh yeah, everyone calls him that,” Lisa stated as she grabbed a drink. She tossed it to Shawna before grabbing an apple.

“Even Mick has called him that at times.” Shawna added as Mark finally moved closer to see the shark.

“Wonder who the mom is.” Cisco’s voice asked in his ear.

“So who’s the mom then?” Barry asked.

“Is he really standing in the Flash suit and having a casual conversation with his _enemies_?” Harry sounded so done.

“Apparently.” sighed Jay.

“You are.” Axel replied as Mark crouched to stare the shark in it’s eyes. Barry choked on air.

“What?”

“Come on. Always scolding us, stopping us from doing bad things and fighting with Len-” Shawna was cut off.

“And don’t think we don’t all know the two of you are fucking.” Axel added as he moved a few chairs over to look down at the shark.

“WHAT?” Barry winced, clutching his ear.

“Uh I don’t-”

“We can hear you.” Mick spoke up. Len shrugged, seemingly not embarrassed,

“You are loud.”

“Oh my god.” Caitlin murmured.

“Have to say Barry. You’re pretty cute under the mask.” Shawna teased.

“H-How-?”

“Lenny can be loud at times too.” Lisa supplied. Now Len looked sheepish.

“CSI. Really it’s kind of adorable. You work for the police and you run around saving people? Central City’s golden boy.” Cooed Shawna.

“Mm, but who knew such a goody-two shoes would have such a dirty mouth.”

“OKAY!” Cisco shouted, “I do not need to know any details about your sex life. On that note. Good for you my man but I’m out… nothing better have happened in that suit.”

“It hasn’t. It monitors vitals remember.” Barry mumbled.

“Smart man. Don’t stay up too late, we have plans.”

“I swear Barry Allen you are going to be the death of me.”

“You’re… dating one of your enemies?” Jay sounded so lost.

“No.”

“But you’re sleeping-”

“Yeah.”

“Oh… Oh! Um… I’m… going to help Cisco with the… thing.”

“You continue to surprise me Barry, don’t get yourself killed.” with Harry’s parting words the coms turned off.

“So are you going to at least take your mask off or are you just going to stand in that costume?” Lisa asked, “Doesn’t seem comfortable.”

“Better than the original design. It wasn’t bad but definitely harder to run in compared to this.” Len rolled his eyes as he went to sit down.

“There’s a few clothes in the top drawer.” he replied. Barry flashed off and changed into his clothes, a pair of jeans with a button down and his favorite maroon sweater over it, before zipping back in.

“You two are too precious.” Shawna giggled.

“So when did you two become serious enough that you have a drawer of clothes over here?” Lisa asked.

“Don’t know what you’re talking about.” Len stated as he sat his parka on a hook leaving him in only his jeans and black turtleneck. He sat the gun down on a nearby table before sitting down on the couch. He tilted his head which Barry knew was an invitation. Sitting down Barry felt his side press against Len’s as the other man’s arm fell in the familiar position around his shoulders.

“Sure you don’t.” snorted Mick, giving them a pointed look.

“Oh my god.” Lisa was laughing, “Guys they don’t even realise.” She broke down into laughter.

“What are you talking about? Don’t realise what?”

“You both have been dating for about two months now.” Mark supplied.

“What but I-we-” Barry stuttered.

“Both of you think really carefully about how you’ve been acting.” Shawna instructed, “Then tell us you haven’t been dating.” Barry did, carefully. They’d had dinner a few times, and instead of heading to the bedroom after starting to make out they would just cuddle to watch movies or something, then there was when Barry wasn’t well and Len dropped by with a stuffed bear and a card-

“Well fuck.” Len voiced what Barry was thinking. Before Barry could actually dwell on that, or become a giggling mess because he hadn’t had a boyfriend in a really long time and Iris was going to flip, there was a loud splash. Barry ended up having to fish Axel from the water then followed with lecturing him (“Why would you even go near the water if you can’t swim? Are you trying to get yourself killed?” “Okay _mom_ I won’t do it again”) Len chimed in once in awhile, mostly agreeing with Barry, but other than that let the younger man scold his rouge. He ignored Lisa whispering about how whipped he was. Len was fully aware of it, not that Barry knew.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Mom and Dad?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8870173) by [viviegirl05](https://archiveofourown.org/users/viviegirl05/pseuds/viviegirl05)




End file.
